


Раздвоение

by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Steve Rodgers, Alpha!Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Tower, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Bucky Barnes, Omega!Winter Soldier, Temporary Character Death, mentions of mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Стив и Баки

Острый, немного терпкий запах Баки стал мягче, нежнее, и Стив аккуратно отодвинулся, освобождая его от объятий. Еще не было шести утра, и он так надеялся, что они с Баки смогут подольше… Солдат открыл глаза, привычно хмуро глянул на Стива, поморщился, принюхавшись, быстро скатился с кровати и направился в душ, специально хлопнув дверью, выражая так свое мнение о происходящем.  
  
С провала проекта "Озарение" прошло почти два года, но Солдат до сих пор не принимал Стива. Никак. Что действительно странно, ведь они с Баки были вместе с пятнадцати лет, с первой его течки. Однако когда появлялся Солдат, то менялся не только аромат (совсем немного, но очень ощутимо для Стива, который знал его до мельчайших нот), но и отношение. Солдат рычал на Стива, вполне недвусмысленно и угрожающе, не желал находиться с ним в одном помещении (только при необходимости: на миссиях или совместных ужинах) и каждый раз остервенело смывал с себя его запах.  
  
Солдат вышел из ванной, с брезгливым выражением отбросил полотенце, которым вытирал волосы, надел свои штаны и футболку, хранящиеся на отдельной полке в вакуумном пакете (разумеется, чтобы исключить любое попадание на одежду запаха Стива). На его плечах еще оставались красные следы от жесткой мочалки, а левая рука блестела во всем своем металлическом великолепии. После того, как Тони добавил функцию маскировки, Баки всегда прятал металл под имитацией кожи. Солдат же, наоборот, носил только футболки с коротким рукавом и постоянно выставлял свою смертоносную руку будто напоказ, явно гордясь собой.  
  
Дверь, ведущая в гостиную, не хлопнула только потому, что была оборудована защитой, иначе стараниями Солдата Стиву с Баки приходилось бы раз в месяц чинить замки.  
  
— Сегодня Клинт на базе, вы будете тренироваться? — крикнул Стив ему вдогонку.  
  
Солдат не удостоил его ответом, хотя совершенно точно услышал слова. И так каждый раз.  
  


  
  
Они с Баки пытались общаться в самом начале с помощью записок, пробовали установить график, но все это быстро закончилось, потому что Солдат в основном высказывал едкие и категоричные пожелания о том, сколько часов в день Баки следует проводить на стрельбище, какую диету соблюдать и какими способами держаться подальше от Стива (и вообще от альф). Баки в итоге психанул и написал пространное письмо, полное угроз, обвинений и пожеланий сгинуть в глубинах подсознания. Стив уничтожил письмо до того, как Солдат успел его прочесть. Баки только не хватало конфликта с самим собой.  
  
Изгнать вторую личность не представлялось возможным, и Баки вместе со Стивом приходилось мириться с непредсказуемыми приходами Солдата. Агрессии тот не проявлял, проблем за полтора года на базе Мстителей от него не было, а благодаря заключениям нескольких психиатрических комиссий Солдат мог не только участвовать вместе с командой в вылазках, но и получить собственные документы как обычный человек. Никаких ограничений.  
  
— Отчет, — холодно сказал Солдат, глядя сквозь Стива. — На втором тренировочном полигоне разрушен восточный дот, также необходимо восполнить боеприпасы, в частности патроны для винтовок…  
  
— Давай в письменной форме, — со вздохом прервал его Стив, не имеющий желания выслушивать длиннющий список того, из чего сегодня, развлекаясь, стреляли Солдат с Клинтом. — Отправишь отчет Джарвису, он согласует заявку со мной.  
  
— Принято, — также безэмоционально ответил Солдат, будто это не он от нечего делать разбомбил дот, соревнуясь с Клинтом.  
  
Из всех Мстителей только Бартон был в восторге от Солдата и не упускал случая пострелять вместе с ним или залезть на какую-нибудь опасную вышку.  
  
Еженедельный традиционный совместный ужин был в самом разгаре. Наташа и Клинт сидели за дальним концом узкого стола, ели из одной тарелки и переговаривались, низко склонившись друг к другу. Брюс занял место рядом с ними, но не вступал в беседу, как всегда находясь на своей волне. Мария Хилл, которая изредка появлялась на базе, направилась было к Стиву, но тут же свернула в сторону, огибая их, и отодвинула стул рядом с Клинтом. Вокруг Солдата всегда царила метровая зона отчуждения, и никто никогда не приближался к нему без нужды. Тот не был агрессивен, но ясно дал понять, что подходить не стоит.  
  
Солдат придвинул к себе блюдо с жареной курицей, по обыкновению игнорируя Стива.  
  
— Брюс спрашивал, нужно ли тебе еще снотворное, — Стиву приходилось служить мостиком между Солдатом и остальными Мстителями.  
  
— Еще две упаковки есть, — ответил Солдат, похоже, обращаясь к куриному крылышку, которое держал в руке и, судя по зверскому выражению лица, раздумывал, не съесть ли его вместе с костями.  
  
— Хорошо, значит, не надо.  
  
Еще полгода назад Солдат расходовал снотворное с тревожной скоростью, избегая таким образом кошмаров. Причем снились они только ему, Баки же легко и быстро засыпал рядом со Стивом, уткнувшись носом ему в подмышку, и не просыпался всю ночь. Если, конечно, у них не было настроения на другое…  
  
Стив вздохнул, прогоняя надежду на скорое возвращение Баки. Если уж Солдат появился, то как минимум на три дня, а и то дольше. Они пока не научились ни предсказывать, ни контролировать его пробуждения.  
  


  
  
Дата в телефоне показывала, что его не было четыре дня. Баки с раздражением содрал с себя футболку Солдата, понюхал запястье, пахнущее чертовой _стерильностью_ , будто Солдат принимал ванну из антисептика. Мыщцы побаливали, а это значило, что его сиамский довесок опять сутками торчал в спортзале и на полигоне, загоняя себя до изнеможения.  
  
И наверняка снова отпугивал от себя людей, либо скалясь на всех, как зверь, либо демонстрируя безразличную надменность. Баки это видел потом на камерах, потому что Стив ничего не рассказывал, безбожно выгораживая Солдата, и упорно стремился их “подружить”.  
  
Скомканная футболка улетела в пустую корзину для белья, добавляя комнате жизни. На всех поверхностях ни пылинки, в ванной один сиротливый баллончик с бесцветным гелем, бритва и паста с щеткой в стакане. Узкая кровать с серым армейским одеялом выглядит так, будто на ней никогда не спали. Ни книг, ни телевизора или планшета, ни одной личной вещи. Даже оружия нет. И Стив еще думает, что Солдат тоже человек, как и Баки. Опасное заблуждение.  
  
Самое дерьмовое, что Стив вообще сначала не отделял по-настоящему Солдата от Баки. И один раз решил успокоить его, попытался обнять, накрыв ладонью загривок. Солдат воткнул ему в плечо нож по самую рукоять и отпрыгнул на два метра, злобно оскалившись и предупреждающе выставив перед собой еще пару ножей.  
  
Баки так и пришел в себя: с остаточной злостью, бурлящей внутри, перед замершим Стивом, прижимающим ладонь к окровавленному плечу и поднявшим вторую руку в успокаивающем жесте.  
  
Пока что ни Брюс, ни Тони не нашли способ вырезать из головы Баки эту проблему. Он зашел в спальню, скользнул в постель, сразу прижимаясь к Стиву. Тот повернулся в полусне, стиснул его в объятиях.  
  
— Наконец-то, Бак, так скучал по тебе, — пробормотал Стив ему в макушку.  
  
Баки тоже тосковал, хоть и не ощущал проходящего времени в дни своего отсутствия.  
  


  
  
Несколько раз в месяц на базу дня на три-четыре приезжал Тони, называя это время отпуском от вездесущей Пеппер. Он упоенно занимался в небольшой (как он называл два этажа сплошной электроники и инструментов) мастерской, либо отсыпался у себя, возвращаясь потом более отдохнувшим и счастливым на вид. Стив предлагал ему приезжать чаще, но Тони много внимания отдавал СтаркИндастрис и ее новым проектам, и это не считая разработки своих костюмов и вооружения Мстителей.  
  
И хотя Тони можно было застать на базе не так уж и редко, Стиву до сих пор не удалось нормально познакомить его с Баки, они виделись урывками и за это время перекинулись буквально несколькими фразами. Так получалось, что Тони каждый раз приезжал в те дни, когда на поверхности был Солдат.  
  
Вот и сейчас, Баки вернулся сегодня ночью, а буквально за пару часов до этого Тони улетел в Вашингтон, почти не показываясь за три дня на общей территории. Солдат тоже, стоило Клинту уехать, спрятался в своей комнате и не выходил даже в спортзал.  
  
Ну хотя бы Солдат не пересекался с Тони, чей нездоровый интерес к бионической руке мог плохо закончиться для них обоих.  
  


  
  
За следующий месяц Мстители успели столкнуться с бойцами АИМ, обезвредить банду Десяти Колец, узнать, что корни у них растут из единого центра, и спасти президента. Весьма насыщенные событиями четыре недели.  
  
Стив поддержал идею Нат устроить киновечер с классическими комедиями и несколько часов просто ни о чем не думать, наслаждаясь хорошим кино и вредной едой. Они с Баки устроились в обнимку в одном углу дивана, Клинт в другом, а Наташа вытянулась на оставшейся длине, улегшись головой Клинту на колени, а голые (и ледяные) ступни подпихнув Баки под задницу. Свободное кресло предназначалось Брюсу, который, похоже, решил остаться сегодня у себя. Тони был в Нью-Йорке и передал, что не сможет приехать на базу еще пару дней.  
  
Фильм перевалил за середину, Баки дремал в объятиях Стива, пригревшись и съев с ним напополам здоровенную пиццу. Наташа вяло следила за сюжетом, больше интересуясь роллами, которыми с рук кормил ее Клинт. Практически идиллия.  
  
Входные двери раздвинулись, внутрь непринужденно зашел Тони, зевая и встрепывая волосы. Остановился у бара, налил себе бокал и со вздохом сел в Брюсово кресло.  
  
— Ты же должен быть в Нью-Йорке? — негромко спросил Стив. Баки расслабился в его объятиях и ровно дышал. Похоже, заснул.  
  
— К черту его, — проворчал Тони, устало растирая глаза, потом глянул на Баки. — Барнс не оценил кино?  
  
Баки открыл глаза, странно напрягся, Стив уловил, как меняется его запах, а значит, это… Солдат оттолкнул его, ужом выскользнув из рук, пружинисто поднялся на ноги и резво устремился к креслу. Все это заняло меньше двух секунд, Стив только беспомощно взмахнул руками, а Солдат уже _запрыгнул_ на Тони, уперевшись коленями по обе стороны от его бедер, и лег грудью прямо на него. Стив, не веря глазам, смотрел, как Солдат с низким урчанием потерся щекой о шею, а Тони, обняв его, начал поглаживать по пояснице.  
  
— Я тоже соскучился, малыш.  
  
— Тебя не было целый месяц, — обвиняюще пробурчал Ба… то есть Солдат. Это же Солдат на коленях у Тони!  
  
— А я подозревала, — сказала Наташа.  
  
— Ври, да не завирайся, — тут же отозвался Солдат, довольно щурясь. — Ничего ты не замечала, сразу видно — предпоследняя в выпуске…  
  
Наташа злобно зашипела, рванулась к нему, но ее перехватил Клинт, взял на руки каким-то особым захватом (Стив еще не видел такой) и пошел к выходу, сказав напоследок:  
  
— Вы тут сами, давайте.  
  
Стив смотрел, как Тони собственническим жестом прижимает Солдата к себе, кладет ладонь на загривок, а тот позволяет, склоняя голову и едва слышно урча. Тони провел носом по его макушке, вдыхая запах, и Стива вдруг обожгло ревностью. Это для него запах Солдата и Баки различался, но для обычного, не улучшенного сывороткой, альфы разницы быть не должно. Ни один альфа, ни Сэм, ни Клинт, никто еще не замечал отличий.  
  
— Пойдем-ка в душ, малыш, так странно чужой запах на тебе чувствовать.  
  
Тони подмигнул Стиву, принюхался, демонстративно поморщившись и заработав от Ба… — да от Солдата же! — заработав от Солдата тычок в бок.  
  
— И как давно у вас? — Стив решил, что имеет право на этот вопрос. — Год? Дольше?  
  
Пазл моментально сложился в голове: неприятие Солдатом Стива, совпадение его появлений с приездами Тони, отшельничество в своей комнате… Маниакальная тяга к чистоте. Ни один омега не будет терпеть рядом с собой чужого альфу. Баки бы не стал.  
  
— Тони, почему ты не говорил? — со вздохом спросил Стив, присев на диван, провел ладонью по лицу. — И как ты их различаешь?  
  
— По запаху, конечно. В первую очередь, — уточнил Тони, поглаживая Солдата по затылку. — По движениям, по взгляду. Глупый вопрос, Стив, ты будто не узнаешь Барнса моментально.  
  
Солдат зыркнул на Стива, демонстративно отвернулся, толкнул Тони носом.  
  
— Пойдем уже.  
  
Тони фыркнул и на секунду сильнее прижал его к себе, скользнув ладонью по загривку в подчиняющем жесте. Стив с трудом сдержался, напомнив себе, что это не Баки сейчас обнимается с другим альфой, позволяя оставлять на себе чужой запах.  
  
— До завтра все вопросы через Джарвиса.  
  
И все вот это еще надо будет рассказать Баки.  
  


  
  
Тело приятно ныло и словно бы парило, как после хорошего секса. Легкая простыня уютно обнимала торс и бедра, только ступни, кажется, высовывались наружу. Баки сладко потянулся, разминая мыщцы и ловя волну удовольствия, побежавшую по телу. Вот только он не помнил в деталях, как они со Стивом были вместе, да и запах на коже и вокруг какой-то странный…  
  
Баки резко вскинулся, мгновенно похолодев. Он был в чужой кровати, абсолютно голый и явно… затраханный. Твою мать. Он узнал запах альфы, оставшийся на простынях и на нем. Это же Старк.  
  
Солдат переспал с чертовым Тони Старком.  
  
Блядь, да есть ли границы у его ненависти к Стиву? Что за ублюдочный омега… Взгляд Баки наткнулся на прикроватную тумбу, выполненную абсолютно в стиле Старка, представляющую собой парящий над полом ярко-синий куб со светящимися ребрами. Сверху стояло… пусть блюдце с лежащими на нем круассаном в упаковке и толстой шоколадной плиткой, а рядом был высокий термостакан, источающий кофейный аромат.  
  
Что еще за завтрак в стиле женского романа?  
  
Баки спустил ноги на пол, оказавшийся намного ниже, чем он привык. Ему даже пришлось спрыгнуть. Намотал на бедра простыню, не желая шляться по апартаментам Старка голым. Надо найти выход и как-то умудриться прошмыгнуть к себе, так, чтобы никто не заметил. Особенно Наташа. Черт, он даже не знает, в каком крыле находится.  
  
Можно обратиться к Джарвису. Но это в крайнем случае.  
  
Слева мигнуло, и Баки мгновенно повернулся. На стене высветился прямоугольник, что-то наподобие фоторамки, демонстрирующий изображение Баки (Солдата, это Солдат, черт возьми) в объятиях Старка на каком-то пляже. По крайней мере, в отдалении точно было море, а вокруг них песок. Что за нахрен? Фото сменилось на другое, теперь Солдат улыбался в камеру (он умеет улыбаться?), в руке высокий бокал с, кажется, глинтвейном, а на голову натянут глупый рождественский колпак. На фоне видны густые елочные лапы с развешанными на них игрушками.  
  
Это же тот раз, когда Баки выключило сразу после полуночи, как наступило Рождество. Ах ты поганец…  
  
Баки шагнул вперед, собираясь рассмотреть следующее фото, но тут сбоку в стене разъехались створки, показав внутри полки с одеждой. Баки вытащил футболку с принтом Железного Человека. Старку она была бы велика, и один рукав был отрезан полностью. Левый. Баки надел ее, чтобы не светить торсом, и достал первые попавшиеся штаны. Темно-синие, обтрепанные снизу, мягкие и очень домашние. Он окинул взглядом остальные вещи: яркие футболки, джинсы, даже в сложенном виде выглядящие дорогими, шерстяные свитера и просторные худи. Все пахнет Солдатом. Все такое… индивидуальное.  
  
Створки закрылись, стоило отступить на шаг. А Баки впервые почувствовал себя неуютно, осознав, что по случайности влез в чужую личную жизнь. Надо побыстрее найти выход.  
  
Одна стена посветлела и превратилась в панорамные окна, открывающие вид на залив. Под карнизом сразу был обрыв, а высота примерно третий этаж. Здесь выхода точно нет.  
  
Баки пошел по периметру, надеясь так найти выход. Визуально спальня была сплошным четырехугольником, без дверей. Через пару шагов часть стены отъехала в сторону, а сразу за порогом начинались ступеньки. Лестница уходила по кругу влево, и Баки отсюда не было видно, что там внизу.  
  
Можно спросить Джарвиса, а можно просто…  
  
Это была мастерская. Стоило перешагнуть порог, как по ушам ударила ритмичная музыка. Похоже, спальню окружал звуконепроницаемый барьер. Баки медленно спустился вниз, ступая босыми ногами по неожиданно теплым ступенькам. Огромная мастерская была на треть завалена хламом (читай: будущими гениальными изобретениями), а еще на треть заставлена несколькими рабочими верстаками и стоящими тут и там костюмами.  
  
Около здоровенного стола жужжал робот, катаясь вперед-назад на гусеницах и шевеля передней и единственной клешней. Старк находился там же, держал в руках сварочный аппарат, разбрызгивающий искры, и притопывал в такт музыке. На нем была надета маска и большие наушники. Он явно ничего не замечал вокруг себя, полностью сосредоточенный на работе.  
  
Баки двинулся к нему, но остановился, заметив на дальнем столе металлическую руку. Не от брони. А словно бы для… Черная, с тускло-золотыми вставками, изящная и красивая. Баки протянул к ней левую ладонь, чтобы сравнить, и только тогда заметил его. На безымянном пальце одна из пластин на нижней фаланге заметно выделялась формой и цветом.  
  
Стилизация под кольцо. Такое же было на новой руке. Насколько же далеко Солдат со Старком успели зайти?  
  
Музыка резко смолкла, ударив тишиной, Старк стащил маску и наушники, с улыбкой повернулся к Баки и вздрогнул.  
  
— Барнс? Ты что здесь… — он нахмурился. — Ты когда появился?  
  
— Проснулся только что, — ответил Баки, чувствуя себя жутко неуютно. — Ищу выход, — добавил мрачно.  
  
Старк, прищурившись, оглядел его и медленно сказал:  
  
— Джарвис, будь любезен.  
  
Часть левой стены стала прозрачной, дверь засветилась по контуру зеленым. Старк приглашающе махнул ему, но Баки не двинулся, скрестив руки на груди, снова непроизвольно глянув на кольцо. Старк тоже перевел взгляд на его левую ладонь, потом подошел, быстро провел пальцем по ободу, и кольцо скрылось под пластиной. Обыкновенной металлической пластиной, которая была на этом месте с самого начала.  
  
— И давно оно тут прячется? — ровно спросил Баки. Подумать только, а ведь они со Стивом так и не решились, все ждали непонятно чего. А Солдат…  
  
— Три месяца.  
  
Три месяца назад Баки выключило на неделю.  
  
— Так значит, это Солдат управляет… Это он решает, когда мне появиться, а когда исчезнуть? — тяжело произнес Баки, уже зная ответ.  
  
Старк хмыкнул, отошел к столу, постучал отверткой по поверхности, чему-то слабо улыбаясь.  
  
— Это имеет значение? У тебя все равно времени больше.  
  
— Почему вы скрываетесь?  
  
Старк пожал плечами, все еще увлеченный отверткой.  
  
— Он сам так захотел. Да и я не выставляю личное напоказ. Вчера только… — тут он ухмыльнулся, покачав головой. — Ну тебе Стив расскажет.  
  
Дверь намекающе открылась, помигав подсветкой.  
  
— Футболку не забудь вернуть, это его любимая, — донеслось вслед.  
  


  
  
Стив нашелся в библиотеке, которую он сам устроил на базе специально для них с Баки. Несколько деревянных стеллажей с настоящими книгами, пара глубоких кресел и торшеры, горящие уютным желтым светом. Баки шумно упал на сиденье напротив Стива. Тот качнулся было к нему, но непроизвольно отпрянул, вдохнув запах и передернувшись.  
  
— Вот-вот, — сварливо сказал Баки. — Специально не стал в душ заходить. Что делать будем, Стив? — добавил он тоскливо.  
  
Тот притянул его за руку к себе, обнял, явственно пересиливая себя и стараясь не принюхиваться.  
  
— А что тут сделаешь, Баки? Он имеет право… дай договорить, — одернул Стив, увидев, что Баки собрался возражать. — Он такой же человек, как и ты. Нам придется принять это. И до сих пор проблем не было.  
  
— Ну конечно, — зло ответил Баки. — А ты не считаешь проблемой, что меня может выключить в любой момент, стоит этому козлу соскучиться по Старку. Блядь, да вчера так и было! — он повысил голос, до сих с трудом укладывая в голове, что их замена происходит не случайно, а по прихоти Солдата.  
  
Стив нахмурился, сильнее привлек его к себе, почти насильно укладывая головой на плечо.  
  
— Это неправильно, — признал он.  
  
— А я что говорю… — вскинулся Баки, но Стив, качнув головой, продолжил:  
  
— Вам нужно согласовать свои дни. И ночи, конечно.  
  
Не то чтобы они не пытались раньше.  
  
— Он ведь может совсем меня… — беспомощно прошептал Баки после долгой паузы.  
  
Стив сжал челюсти, немного побледнев и почти до боли стиснув пальцы на его плече.  
  
— Этого не будет, — жестко сказал он. — Я дополнительно поговорю с ним и Тони. А сейчас… Пойдем лучше домой. Ты не завтракал?  
  
Тут же вспомнилась плитка шоколада и кофе. Интересно, Старк регулярно так?  
  
— Пойдем, — вздохнул Баки.  
  
Все равно он сам не сможет поговорить с Солдатом напрямую. Разве что еще одно письмо написать. Или снять видео.  
  


  
  
Солдат появился только через десять дней, и все это время Баки постоянно был в напряжении, то и дело дергаясь и прислушиваясь к себе. Стив сказал ему, что Солдат вряд ли появится, пока Тони в отъезде. Тот улетел по делам в Европу, а потом планировал отправиться в Японию, заранее предупредив о долгом отсутствии.  
  
Вчера он вернулся, и сейчас они с Солдатом оба были в мастерской. Джарвис предупредил о приходе Стива, дверь приветливо открылась, а динамик воспроизвел короткую мелодию, которая наверняка была очередной не известной Стиву отсылкой. Он прошел вглубь помещения, обойдя несколько разложенных на полу крыльев от костюма Сокола. Поднялся по лестнице. Второй этаж, как он знал, у Тони был отведен под проекты для себя. Костюмы, например, находились именно там. Там же был выход в жилую зону.  
  
Солдат, скрестив ноги, сидел посередине огромного стола, стоявшего в центре. Он держал на коленях клавиатуру и что-то печатал, стремительно щелкая клавишами. Голографический экран висел в воздухе перед ним, и на нем быстро появлялись все новые и новые строчки. Это явно был программный код — единственное, что смог понять Стив.  
  
— Стив, давно не виделись, — Тони подкатился к нему на стуле с колесиками, протянул руку.  
  
— Привет, давненько, да. Я хочу кое-что обсудить. С вами обоими, — добавил Стив, посмотрев на Солдата.  
  
Тот переглянулся с Тони, с недовольной гримасой отложил клавиатуру и смахнул ладонью проекцию.  
  
У дальней стены за непрозрачной перегородкой спрятался узкий диван, полка рядом была заставлена грязными металлическими чашками.  
  
— Дубина, что за бардак? А ну прибери здесь, у нас гости, — позвал Тони, потом упал на сиденье и потянулся, зевая.  
  
Солдат проскользнул мимо Стива и быстро занял все оставшееся место на диване, устроившись у Тони под рукой и вытянув ноги. Тот мягко усмехнулся, покачав головой, чмокнул его в макушку.  
  
Стив сел в кресло, стоявшее напротив. Дубина подъехал, жужжа гусеницами, сгреб все чашки, уронив их в красное пластиковое ведро. Так вот почему они металлические…  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы поладили с Баки, — сказал Стив Солдату. — Договорились, в какие дни будете меняться. Чтобы начали общаться.  
  
— Это он со мной не разговаривает, — глуховато ответил Солдат. — Мне-то все равно.  
  
— А в чем проблема, Стив? — рассеянно спросил Тони. Дубина вернулся, высоко держа в клешне поднос с тремя кружками, наполненными кофе. Тони взял одну, понюхал. Глотнул. — Ты хоть их вымыл, прежде чем наливать?  
  
— Уверен, что нет, — насмешливо вставил Солдат, непривычно морща нос. — Это же ты его программировал, а не я.  
  
— Кто-то напрашивается, да? — Тони толкнул его бедром.  
  
— И кто же, интересно…  
  
— Я вам не мешаю? — осведомился Стив. — Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, когда робот ткнул кружкой в ладонь, чуть не разлив горячий кофе ему на руку.  
  
Тони и Солдат наконец отвлеклись друг от друга, прекратив перемигиваться и толкаться локтями, словно подростки.  
  
— У нас с Баки примерно поровну дней выходит, — произнес Солдат. — Я появляюсь, только когда Тони приезжает. Если ты пришел, чтобы предложить мне поменьше показываться, то нет. И я не собираюсь… — он помолчал, подбирая слова, — ущемлять, что ли, не знаю... Не собираюсь задвигать Баки в сторону, если ты беспокоишься об этом.  
  
— Немного, — признался Стив. — Ведь получается, управление на тебе, а Баки… второй номер.  
  
— Я за равноправие, — с прохладцей ответил он. Тони не вступал в разговор, вертя в одной руке кружку, а второй поглаживая Солдата по плечу. — Вопрос исчерпан?  
  
Стив кивнул, невольно рассматривая их. Их вдвоем. Где же тот наглый, высокомерный Агент, не подпускающий к себе никого, кроме Клинта? Сейчас Солдат был непривычно расслабленным, открытым. Просто омега со своим альфой. Как Баки.  
  
— Хорошо, — он встал. — Тогда до встречи.  
  


  
  
Солдат с Тони стали чаще появляться на общей территории. Стив постоянно ловил себя на том, что наблюдает за ними, ищет в Солдате черты Баки. И каждый раз убеждается, что у них нет абсолютно ничего общего, начиная с запаха и заканчивая пристрастиями в еде.  
  
Тони сделал Солдату броню. Его собственный костюм Железного Человека, матово-синий, с золотыми линиями, повторяющими оригинальные полоски у костюмов Тони. Стив видел краем глаза, как они соревновались друг с другом на полигоне, а потом стартанули высоко в небо, быстро исчезая. Вернулись только под вечер, уставшие, довольные и счастливые. Стив мог бы и раньше догадаться, что Тони с таким желанием приезжает на базу не только ради своих проектов и общения с командой.  
  
Солдат с Баки наконец поговорили, в течение долгих двух недель отправляя друг другу сообщения. Определились с графиком и запретами.  
  
Каждый готов был идти на уступки, договорившись почти по всем пунктам, кроме…  
  
— Ты не охренел ли? — взвился Баки, просмотрев последнее сообщение. — Нет уж. У всего должны быть границы, — зло добавил он.  
  
— Что такое? — Стив отвлекся от отчета.  
  
— Хочет следующую течку со Старком провести, — сказал Баки, нахмурившись.  
  
— Что? Но… — тут Стив замолк, напомнив себе, что у Солдата с Баки равные права. Но течка… Проклятье, к такому он не был готов.  
  
— А если он залетит? — мрачно спросил Баки. — Беннер сказал — все восстановилось, и гормоны, и внутренние органы.  
  
После возвращения Баки на первом же обследовании обнаружилось, что в Гидре его не только пичкали противозачаточными (непонятно зачем), но и удалили репродуктивные органы, избавившись таким образом от течек. Однако сыворотка и с этим справилась, постепенно восстановив утраченное. Течки возобновились, у Баки их было уже две за это время.  
  
— Уверен, они с Тони знают, что такое предохранение, — успокаивающе сказал Стив. Скорее даже для себя, чем для Баки.  
  
Тот откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— А если он намеренно залетит? — ровно спросил Баки, покачиваясь на стуле и упираясь носками в пол.  
  
— Ты не перегибаешь? — осторожно ответил Стив.  
  
— А что? Они уже женаты. По крайней мере, обменялись кольцами. Не за горами следующий этап, — он покрутил в пальцах карандаш, потом отбросил его от себя. — Уверен, когда-нибудь и об этом речь зайдет. Баки, а ты не хочешь на девять месяцев свалить из своего тела? А лучше года на три, — издевательски передразнивая Солдата, с горечью произнес Баки, с силой оттолкнувшись ногой и отъехав на колесиках от стола.  
  
— Кстати об этом, — медленно сказал Стив. — Если ты готов... — он помолчал, чувствуя, как заколотилось сердце от волнения и вспотели ладони. — Если готов, то у меня давно уже куплены кольца. Если хочешь, — торопливо добавил он.  
  
Баки покосился на него, закусил губу.  
  
— Мы ведь подождать хотели, пока все уляжется.  
  
— Достаточно уже ждали.  
  
Стив выдвинул нижний ящик комода, сгреб в сторону кипу листов, карандашей и кисточек. Достал коробочку с парными кольцами. Баки, не отрываясь, следил за ним. Стив открыл крышку, замялся, на секунду вообразив, что Баки откажется, скажет, что пошутил, потом протянул ему на ладони кольца.  
  
— М-м… Ты согласен…  
  
— Давай сюда, — перебил его Баки, быстро надел Стиву кольцо, попытался надеть свое на металлический палец, но оно не налезло. Баки засопел, сердито глядя на него.  
  
— Лучше тогда на правую, — сказал Стив.  
  
— Давай уже хоть как, — нетерпеливо ответил Баки.  
  
На безымянный палец правой руки кольцо село как влитое. Стив погладил ладонь, любуясь. Они и правда слишком долго ждали. Баки удовлетворенно вздохнул, разглядывая кисть, потом посмотрел на Стива, улыбнулся счастливо.  
  
— Ну вот, поздравляю.  
  
Стив фыркнул, а Баки рассмеялся и обнял его, тут же подталкивая к спальне.  
  


  
  
Несмотря на то, что они фактически жили в одной голове, Баки ни черта не знал о Солдате. Это была программа Гидры, которую долгими (и неприятными) усилиями прописали в Баки. И он не верил во всю эту чушь с настоящей личностью. До сих пор.  
  
Пока не обнаружил, что Солдат не только завел роман втайне от всех, но и что Старк признал в нем своего омегу. Все эти заморочки с запахами природа устроила не просто так. Например, со Стивом они знали, что принадлежат друг другу, с первой же встречи.  
  
Солдат написал ему, а Старк подтвердил, что у них было также. Старк тогда на три дня заперся в мастерской в Малибу, никому не отвечая, даже Джарвису. Потому что решил, что это Баки его пара. Старк тогда еще не знал, что их двое. Солдат подробно расписал Баки, что вначале собирался выходить только для тренировок и миссий, и на беседы с психиатрами, не собираясь мешать Баки жить. Чувствовал, что он лишний. Но после встречи со Старком не смог остаться в стороне, один. И Баки его понимал, конечно. Он бы без Стива и дня не прожил. Но…  
  
Но.  
  
Но это же его тело, его жизнь, его чертово будущее! Он не хотел навсегда остаться вот так — засыпать и просыпаться по воле Солдата, согласно графику. Как в Гидре.  
  
И неважно, что они равны, делят время пополам и прочая херня. Может, будь Баки у руля, он бы по-другому себя чувствовал. Но главный Солдат. Он всегда решает. Баки не понимал, как это получилось. Ведь это он родился и жил, а Солдата просто подсадили к нему, как…  
  
Баки пришлось разрешить ему провести следующую течку со Старком. При этом в голове беспрестанно крутились неприятные мысли, что разрешение это чисто номинальное, Солдат просто проявляет так вежливость, как сам это понимает. А на деле он бы все равно сделал по-своему.  
  
Баки не говорил Стиву, но каждый раз, ложась в постель, боялся не проснуться больше. Даже не узнал бы, что Солдат стер его, спрятал остатки Баки в глубине подсознания. Чтобы жить на полную, своей жизнью. Может быть, его удерживает только то, что Старк не позволит ему это, потому что знает, что Баки существует. Его нельзя просто так убрать.  
  


  
  
Победа над Альтроном далась тяжело. Команда чуть было не раскололась, но они вовремя сумели собраться, остановили обезумевшего ИИ и взяли под крыло новых Мстителей: Ванду и Вижена.  
  
После Тони объявил, что у них праздник. Как он сказал: "Новичкам надо влиться в коллектив, да и нам пора расслабиться после второго почти апокалипсиса".  
  
Играла хорошая музыка, длинный обеденный стол был заставлен тарелками с вкусной едой, а бар поблескивал винными бутылками. Атмосфера быстро стала непринужденной. Вижен неторопливо беседовал с Брюсом, зависнув в паре дюймов над полом. Ванда, сначала зажатая, постепенно расслабилась, устроившись между Нат и Клинтом. Прошло два месяца со смерти ее брата, и сегодня она впервые по-настоящему улыбнулась. Только за это Стив готов был позволить Тони устроить хоть сотню вечеринок.  
  
Солдат сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к коленям Тони, и с улыбкой слушал, как тот, нагнувшись к нему, что-то втолковывает на ухо, одновременно перебирая волосы. Тони уже заметно захмелел, жесты стали плавными, а речь медленной и нарочито четкой.  
  
— Я умею, давай же, мне хочется, ну? — настаивал Тони, пока Солдат с усмешкой отнекивался и подставлял голову под почесывания, жмурясь от удовольствия. — Не будь врединой, — заныл Тони, потянув его за пряди по бокам. — Ну, медвежонок, ну давай, будешь самым красивым…  
  
— Да черт с тобой, — хрипло сказал Солдат. — Делай.  
  
Тони с восторгом вцепился ему в волосы и принялся что-то заплетать, бормоча под нос. Солдат подставлялся под касания, прикрыв глаза и коротко вздыхая. Вздохи постепенно перешли в тихое урчание, Солдат практически растекся между ног Тони, уложив голову ему на колено.  
  
— Может, перестанешь смотреть на них? — предложила Наташа, и Стив чуть не разлил вино из бокала.  
  
Он стоял у бара, подойдя, чтобы долить вина себе и Нат.  
  
— Они такие обычные сейчас, — сказал Стив.  
  
— Какими же еще им быть? — улыбнулась Наташа, забрав свой бокал.  
  
— Не знаю… — Стив потер лицо, пожал плечами беспомощно. — Это же Тони и Солдат. Мне их никогда не понять. До сих пор не привыкну, — признался он. — Все иногда кажется, что это Баки, когда издалека смотрю. Ну, в первые мгновения.  
  
— Вы ведь договорились, решили между собой по времени? Когда Баки появится?  
  
— Скоро, — ответил Стив. Солдат тем временем ощупывал кривую косичку, торчащую вверх под немыслимым углом. — По графику через два дня. У нас все спланировано. Только вот иногда… Альтрон или еще кто сбивает нам все планы, — закончил Стив с кривой усмешкой.  
  
Солдат повернулся к Тони, который выглядел настолько гордым собой, что казалось — сейчас засияет, как собственный реактор. Он поправил Солдату выбившиеся прядки, улыбаясь широкой пьяной улыбкой.  
  
Солдат покачал головой, потом не выдержал и засмеялся, притянул его к себе, потерся носом о щеку.  
  
— Пойдем-ка, — глубоким голосом с чуть слышной хрипотцой сказал Солдат.  
  
У них даже голоса различались.  
  
Тони встал, нетвердо держась на ногах, потом обвил его руками за талию, обнимая со спины. Уткнулся лбом между лопаток.  
  
— Ты буксир, — сказал он и прихватил зубами кожу на плече сквозь футболку, пробормотал невнятно: — Веди меня.  
  
Солдат снова засмеялся и потащил за собой Тони, так и не разжавшего хватку зубов.  
  
— Что ж, такой Зимний мне нравится больше, — сказала Наташа, отпив из бокала.  
  
А Стив подумал, как сильно он бы хотел провести этот вечер с Баки.  
  


  
  
Баки очнулся в комнате Солдата, в ванной перед зеркалом. На котором зубной пастой было написано: “Иди к Стиву”. Часы показывали полвторого ночи, на базе было тихо, а Пятница сказала, что вечеринка закончилась полчаса назад. Какая еще вечеринка?  
  
Стив не спал, сидя на диване с книгой, и сразу удивленно вскинулся, стоило Баки зайти внутрь.  
  
— Баки, ты уже? Что-то случилось? — и тут же нахмурился, как всегда беспокоясь не о тех вещах.  
  
Баки забрал у него из рук книгу, оседлал его колени, притискивая к спинке.  
  
— Все в порядке, — пробормотал он, целуя его и залезая ладонями под футболку. Потом ухмыльнулся. — Меня пораньше отпустили.  
  
— Ох... это… здорово, — невнятно ответил Стив, подаваясь под касания, прикрыв глаза. — Скучал так сильно... — выдохнул он, обнюхивая его шею и быстро, голодно проводя по спине и бокам.  
  
— Пойдем в постель, — позвал Баки, потянул его за руку.  
  
Стив, завороженно глядя на него, поднялся и пошел следом. Наверное, зря Баки так подозрительно относится к Солдату. Тот вовсе не желает неприятностей ни ему, ни Стиву. Надо уже начать нормально с ним общаться.  
  


  
  
Выдержки из видеопереписки, 2015-2017  
  
“Баки, мы с Тони хотим вплотную заняться доработкой протеза. Не нервничай, когда проснешься без руки. В следующий раз она будет уже на месте и новая".  
  
“Солдат, с четверга до воскресенья мы со Стивом уезжаем в Нью-Йорк, так что не высовывайся. Пожалуйста".  
  
"Баки, на День Благодарения буду я, а все Рождество тебе, хорошо?"  
  
"Зимний, в марте я хочу две недели, с десятого до двадцать четвертого. А ты можешь потом в конце мая взять столько же на день рождения Старка".  
  
"Баки, вы чем занимались вчера? По мне как каток проехался. И куда ты дел мою футболку с ЖЧ?"  
  
"Зимний, я понимаю, что Тор привез отличное пойло, но давай в следующую пьянку ты сам с похмельем будешь мучиться? А еще… [тяжелый вздох] ты забыл вытащить пробку из своей чертовой задницы. Из нашей. Похоже, праздник удался? Поздравляю вас с годовщиной".  
  
"Баки, извини, меня вырубило".  
  
“Зимний, привезешь мне брелок с Эйфелевой башней? И вина побольше. И сыра. Удачной поездки”. “...и не забудь в тот магазинчик зайти, я тебе в телефон адрес вбил”.  
  
“Баки, передай Тони, что я не собираюсь с ним разговаривать минимум месяц”.  
  
“Так, Зимний, я последний раз арбитром между вами работаю. Это был не месяц, а пиздец”.  
  


  
  
Конечно, тема, которой они четверо старались пока не касаться, все-таки всплыла в один прекрасный момент.  
  
— Знаешь, девять месяцев не такой уж долгий срок, — сказал Тони, подкидывая и ловя серебристый мячик — как подозревал Стив, незаменимую запчасть от нового суперизобретения.  
  
— Неужели? — осведомился он. — И как ты это представляешь?  
  
— Можно так... — задумчиво ответил Тони, потом подкинул мячик до потолка, и тот прилип к нему. Стив поневоле проводил его взглядом вместе с Тони. — Либо оставить как сейчас, пусть меняются, пока детеныш растет внутри, либо один уступит место. На весь срок.  
  
— А что Зимний? И, Тони, ты понимаешь, что это все равно будет ребенок и Баки тоже, генотип-то у них один на двоих.  
  
— Разумеется, я в курсе, — сварливо ответил тот. Мячик на потолке выпустил длинные тонкие ножки и стал шарить ими по поверхности, медленно продвигаясь к стене, в которой была дверь. — Может, это и к лучшему?  
  
Мячик отрастил круглые выпуклые глаза, поморгал ими, зыркая в разные стороны. Целеустремленно пополз к двери и принялся ковырять стык, явно пытаясь открыть ее.  
  
— Тони, что это? — ровно спросил Стив, которому одного Альтрона хватило на всю жизнь. Да и этой планете тоже.  
  
— Без понятия, это Зимний сделал, — отмахнулся тот и подался вперед. — У меня идея! — у Тони маниакально вспыхнули глаза, а в голове у Стива тут же зазвучал сигнал тревоги. — Близнецы! Один от тебя, второй от меня! И время терять не надо, ни Баки, ни Зимнему, и это действительно легко осуществить, так что давай! Значит, в следующую течку сделаем ЭКО…  
  
— Тони! — попытался остановить его Стив, а со второго этажа донесся недовольный голос:  
  
— Вы нас с Баки спросить не забыли? Хотя, Стив, извини, ты не при чем. Тони, дорогой, ты охренел?  
  
— А что?  
  
— Что еще за планы по осеменению? Я тебе корова, что ли? Или Баки? — добавил Зимний, спускаясь по лестнице и взлохмачивая волосы. Вид у него был заспанный и недовольный. — Дубина, сделай кофе, пожалуйста. Только чашки помой, ага.  
  
Потом сел рядом с Тони на парящую в воздухе платформу, немного качнув ее в сторону.  
  
— Мы с Баки уже договорились.  
  
— Та-ак? — намекающе протянул Тони, когда Зимний замолк, увидев мячик. Тот уже отрастил себе две клешни и резал ими стекло на двери. На ударопрочной, рассчитанной на Халка двери. — Детка, не томи.  
  
Зимний вздохнул, покачав головой и пробормотав:  
  
— Иногда так скучаю по Гидре, — и продолжил почти без перехода: — Баки хочет ребенка, я тоже не против. Так что начинайте готовиться.  
  
— Ты согласен уйти в сторону на этот срок? Пока длится беременность? — спросил Стив. Это момент был самым важным для Баки. Он хотел все эти месяцы прожить сам.  
  
— Да. А потом, года через три, уже мы с Тони попробуем. Эй, иди-ка сюда, — позвал Зимний, и бывший мячик, загудев выросшими крыльями, приземлился ему на ладонь, тут же сворачивая все конечности, пряча глаза и превращаясь в гладкий блестящий шар, каким был сначала.  
  
— А почему мы только через три года? — обиженно спросил Тони.  
  
— Ты как раз успеешь повзрослеть, двоих детей сразу я не потяну, — невозмутимо ответил Зимний и фыркнул, быстро наклонившись и поцеловав его в щеку.  
  
Стив поднялся, забрал щит, у которого Тони в очередной раз исследовал свойства. А может, пробовал кататься, как на ледянке.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Стив. — Спасибо, Зимний.


	2. Тони

Задуманное исполнить не удалось.  
  
Через месяц Землю атаковал космический пончик, Тони познакомился с настоящими волшебниками, еще раз побывал в космосе и принял бой с Таносом. И проиграл.  
  


  
  
Обратный путь был долгим, выматывающим и безнадежным. Спасала Небула, которую Тони привычно взял под опеку. Синей устрашающей девчонке катастрофически не хватало родительской любви. Ну а у Тони ее было с избытком, ведь они с Зимним так и не…  
  
Не надо об этом думать.  
  


  
  
Непрерывный сигнал SOS в итоге принес свои плоды. Их нашла сияющая суперженщина.  
  
У Тони уже не было сил чему-то удивляться.  
  


  
  
Взглянув в глаза Стиву, он потерял остатки надежды.  
  
— Кто еще? — хрипло спросил Тони, едва держась на ногах.  
  
— Ванда. Сэм и Вижен.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Слова сочувствия не шли, Тони не мог, своя боль была слишком острой, невыносимой.  
  
— Ладно, — устало сказал он. — Будут какие идеи, звоните.  
  
— Куда ты сейчас?  
  
— Не домой, не волнуйся.  
  
Нет уж, там наверняка до сих пор все пропитано запахом Зимнего. И постель смята после их последнего раза…  
  
Дыхание перехватило, Стив сразу подхватил его, удерживая, помогая устоять на ногах.  
  
Старый дом родителей, вот где Тони найдет пристанище. И там отличный винный погреб.  
  


  
  
Тони продержался месяц. Обустраивал свою старую, самую первую мастерскую, работал по пятнадцать-двадцать часов в сутки. Дорабатывал костюмы, охранные боты, начал программировать новый ИИ. Общаться с Пятницей не хотелось, и он убрал ее в спящий режим, до лучших времен. Изредка созванивался с оставшимися, чаще с Пеппер и Роуди. Гостей не принимал.  
  
Неплохо справлялся.  
  
Пока однажды не наткнулся на ящик со старой формой Солдата, неведомо как очутившейся здесь. Тони без всякой задней мысли просто открыл запылившуюся крышку, и его окутало облаком, полустершимися запахами кожи, пороха и Зимнего.  
  
 _"Гордиться нечем, конечно, — как наяву послышался его хвастливый голос. — Но для всех этих проклятых техников и бойцов Гидры я был просто кошмаром наяву. Никто не хотел со мной работать.  
  
— Да ты и сейчас кошмар наяву, — проворчал Тони, увидев свою кружку опять всю в кофейных потеках.  
  
Из своей же Зимний пил только чай, вот так странно разграничив функции.  
  
Он засмеялся, отнял грязную кружку и, лукаво глядя из-под ресниц, опустился на колени… "_  
  
…Тони захрипел, согнувшись, ощущая резь в груди и глазах. Ноздри наполнял запах Зимнего, в голове все еще раздавались отзвуки его голоса. В паху потяжелело — тело среагировало на запах пары, так долго лишенное его. Это оказалось последней каплей, Тони заскулил, уткнувшись носом в черную поскрипывавшую кожу, скорчился, не в силах сдержать отчаянный вой, слезы побежали по щекам, а горло судорожно сжалось.  
  
После этого Тони сорвался. Распечатал первую бутылку, а за ней и десятую.  
  
Чтобы через две недели обнаружить себя на базе Мстителей, на диване, на котором так любил валяться Зимний.  
  
Стив сидел напротив, крутил в руках ключи от особняка родителей. Вот кто его сюда приволок.  
  
— Так нельзя, Тони, — сказал он. — Ты не справишься в одиночку. Никто не может справиться в одиночку.  
  
— Пошел ты… — невнятно ответил Тони, баюкая голову, раскалывающуюся от боли.  
  
Стив поставил на журнальный столик стакан воды и положил блистер с обезболивающими.  
  
— Роуди приедет к вечеру, будь в форме, — и успокаивающе добавил: — Наедине с ним не оставлю, не бойся.  
  


  
  
Обратно в родительский дом его не пустили, и Тони малодушно позволил опекать себя, принимая дружеское участие от оставшихся Мстителей. Следующая неделя прошла как в тумане, Тони слонялся по базе, то и дело натыкаясь на вещи, пробуждающие воспоминания. Хорошо хоть запаха Зимнего больше не было.  
  
Сейчас на базе жили только Наташа, Клинт и Стив. Изредка приезжал Брюс.  
  
На Тони навалилась тупая апатия, по утрам он вставал с постели только потому, что не хотел, чтобы Стив его оттуда выволок. Он явно взял на себя миссию спасти Тони.  
  
Да и пусть, каждый справляется как может. Стиву необходимо быть нужным, Тони может это ему дать. Несложно. С ним легче, чем с Роуди. Стив ведь тоже потерял своего…  
  


  
  
Тони пинал хлам в угол мастерской, сортируя на то, что сразу в утиль, а что еще может принести пользу. Дубина обиженно жужжал рядом, заработав от него поток ругательств, когда по обыкновению привез поднос с двумя чашками кофе. Помыв их перед этим.  
  
— Не помешаю? — Стив замер на пороге, оглядывая бардак.  
  
— Давай, как раз лишняя чашка есть.  
  
Стив не поверил нарочитому оживлению. По правде, выглядел он так себе. Бледный, заросший бородой и словно погасший. Прошло четыре месяца с того дня, как… И ни одной стоящей зацепки, ничего. Может, будь с ними Вижен и Стрендж, они бы нашли способ вернуть пропавших. Если бы…  
  
— Давай-ка выпьем, — сказал Тони, больше не имея сил заниматься имитацией работы. — Дубина, тащи ту бутыль, которую Тор оставил, мне виски и пару бокалов.  
  
Стив даже не подумал возражать, просто упал в кресло, бессмысленно разглядывая кучку сломанных ранцев в углу. Снаряжение Сокола.  
  
Асгардская настойка с шипением полилась в бокал, засверкала радужными бликами. Тор обещал тогда, что даже суперсолдата проймет. Что ж, они с Зимним в тот раз отлично… Тони оборвал ненужные мысли, уже привычно полоснувшие болью. Стив принял бокал и сразу выпил его залпом, покачнулся, оперся локтем о колено, вздрогнув и зажмурившись.  
  
— Прямо у меня на глазах рассыпался, — после второго бокала хрипло сказал Стив. — Только и успел по имени позвать. Второй раз теряю его. И каждый раз он вот прямо здесь, рядом… только руку протяни и успеешь… успеешь спасти… — он откашлялся, отворачиваясь, провел ладонью по глазам. — Плесни еще, — попросил осипшим голосом.  
  
Он захмелел только после четвертого бокала, согнулся, закрыв лицо руками и прерывисто дыша. Несгибаемый Капитан Америка. Альфа, потерявший пару.  
  
— Жизнь — дерьмо, Стив, — сказал Тони. Алкоголь ни черта не помогал. Как не помогал все эти месяцы. После недолгого забытья становилось только хуже. — У нас даже личная жизнь урывками была — и ту отняли. День там, пару часов здесь, и вот уже снова пора прощаться, уступать вам с Баки.  
  
Стив налил себе следующий бокал. Тони уже не считал который. Асгардская бутылка не пустела, всегда оставаясь полной.  
  
— Баки… они ведь поладили в итоге, с Зимним, все… устроилось, как могло. Я так рад был, — сломлено произнес Стив. — Я не знаю, как справлюсь, Тони, — прошептал он, сгорбившись и запустив пальцы в волосы, сжимая отросшие пряди.  
  
— Будем продолжать жить, вот и все, — Тони отодвинул свой бокал, от виски уже воротило, болезненные воспоминания, казалось, только сильнее выходили из-под контроля. — Как все оставшиеся люди.  
  


  
  
Сегодня была его очередь готовить обед. Тони лениво следил за котлетами на гриле, периодически переворачивая их. Своей участи на поджарку ждали булочки, а рядом на столе уже были подготовлены нарезанные помидоры, листья салата и сыр для бургеров.  
  
Тони собрал первый чизбургер и застыл, как наяву увидев…  
  
 _...Зимний сидит на полу в мастерской, уплетая чизбургер и одновременно ковыряясь в гиродатчике, лежащем на его коленях.  
  
В том опытном образце, который должен идти в новый охранный бот. Тони подлетает к нему, резко выхватывает датчик и в ужасе смотрит на развороченный центр.  
  
— Твою мать! — с бешенством рявкает он, повернувшись к Зимнему. — Не лезь в мои проекты! — яростно говорит Тони, проверяя, можно ли спасти хоть что-то или придется делать все с нуля. — Недельная работа насмарку. Зимний, черт возьми, я же доверяю тебе, допуск сюда есть только у тебя и Пеппер.  
  
— Ну и вали к своей Пеппер, — вдруг зло шипит Зимний, оскалившись, потом резко вскакивает и вылетает из мастерской..._  
  
...Тони тяжело оперся на стол, с силой зажмурившись и хрипло дыша, пережидая приступ острой боли.  
  
— Босс, Брюс Беннер просит предоставить допуск на базу мистеру Скотту Лэнгу. Передает, что у них есть решение.  
  
Он смахнул крошки с ладони. Закатал рукава, встряхнулся.  
  
— Впускай. И зови Стива и остальных.  
  


  
  
С помощью машины времени и технологий Пима они слетали в прошлое, выдернули Стренджа с его зеленым камнем и отмотали прошедшие месяцы назад, вернувшись на поле битвы с Таносом. Предотвратить щелчок, по словам Стренджа, было нельзя, однако никто не мешал им вернуть развеявшихся в следующее же мгновение.  
  
Обезглавленный Танос упал на землю. Камни плавно перетекли с искореженного металла на перчатку, сделанную Тони. Тор щелкнул пальцами. Секунду ничего не происходило, заставив Тони с ужасом подумать, что все было напрасно. Что надо начинать все по новой, уже один раз потеряв надежду на успех.  
  
Пепел взметнулся вверх, в воздухе соткалась фигура. Баки пошатнулся, недоуменно оглядываясь, Стив рванул к нему, сгреб в объятия, содрогнулся, уткнувшись в его шею. В наушнике по связи перекликались Ванда и Сэм, спрашивая, что произошло. Тони с трудом держался на месте, давая Стиву время прийти в себя.  
  
— Ну чего ты, Стив, все же в порядке, вот он я, живой, — бормотал Баки, утешающе поглаживая его по спине и затылку. — Ну будто год не виделись, правда.  
  
Стив судорожно вздохнул, мотнул головой, отстраняясь наконец. Тони шагнул вперед, жадно вглядываясь в лицо Баки.  
  
— Зимний, — позвал Тони. — Хэй, выходи.  
  
Баки отошел от Стива, который с трудом выпустил его из рук.  
  
— Где он? — беспомощно спросил Тони, когда и через минуту перед ним был Баки.  
  
— Может, он не слышит, — неуверенно предположил тот, прислушиваясь к себе.  
  
Зимний всегда откликался на зов Тони, всегда.  
  
— Наверное, глубоко ушел, надо подождать, — напряженно сказал Стив.  
  
Нет.  
  
Его нет. Его стерло — вот что произошло. Он мертв. Насовсем. Тони услышал тихий, болезненный звук и не сразу понял, что это он сам. Сам скулит. Стив положил ему на плечо ладонь, сжал до боли.  
  
— Тони, пока рано предполагать худшее…  
  
Воздух за спиной Баки сгустился, из оставшегося на земле пепла закрутился небольшой вихрь, и уже через несколько секунд Тони обнимал Зимнего, упиваясь родным запахом, жадно ощупывал, снова и снова убеждаясь в его реальности. Он здесь, Тони не чудится. Он здесь!  
  
— Вернулся, вернулся… — словно в трансе повторял Тони, крепко сжимая пальцы на затылке, прикусывал мочку уха и шею.  
  
— Ты чего? Что случилось? — ошеломленно спросил Зимний, обнимая в ответ и оглядываясь вокруг. — Что тут произошло? — совсем другим голосом добавил он, увидев Баки.  
  
— Уже все кончилось. Теперь все, — хрипло сказал Стив. — Мы победили.


	3. Эпилог. Зимний.

Дни в бумажном календаре (“Что за прошлый век, детка?”) были непрерывно зачеркнуты крестами. Зимний нашел вчерашнюю дату и с удовольствием, медленно и смакуя, нарисовал еще один крестик, жирным, красным, красивым маркером. Пролистал предыдущие недели. Всего было уже полгода. Целых полгода, как Зимний живет только своей жизнью, один в своем теле, ни на кого не оглядываясь, ни под кого не подстраиваясь и, главное, не боясь, что в один прекрасный момент Брюс или еще кто особо умный найдет способ избавить Баки от второй опасной личности в голове.

Тони, конечно, сказал, что не допустит этого, но…

Жить без страха было потрясающе. Больше никто не мог распоряжаться им и его телом. Больше не надо было, просыпаясь после очередной течки, которую Баки провел со Стивом, первым делом ощупывать шею, боясь, что ему поставили метку.

Метка, которая была у Баки до падения, сошла после второй порции сыворотки, а в новом времени они со Стивом не успели ее обновить, когда обнаружили существование Солдата.

Зимний провел кончиками пальцев по полукруглому шраму на надплечье, улыбнулся, ощутив теплую волну удовольствия, тут же побежавшую по телу. После битвы Тони притащил его в свой особняк, в который почти перестал приезжать, поселившись на базе, и в первую же течку они поставили друг другу метки, устанавливая связь как пара. А до этого две недели Тони не выпускал его из зоны видимости дальше нескольких метров.

— Медвежонок, вернись в постель, — пробубнил Тони из-под одеяла. — Шесть утра, ты с ума сошел, что ли.

Сам Тони лег спать в четыре, последний месяц вплотную занимаясь каким-то “это сюрприз” проектом. Пятница, конечно, уже сказала, что Тони строит летающую, с собственным ИИ и защитным лазерным куполом детскую люльку.

Зимний собирался остановить его, только если узнает про мини-костюм ЖЧ. А пока пусть развлекается, все равно люлька не пригодится еще четыре месяца.


End file.
